Abre los ojos
by Solo una novata
Summary: Incluso cuando no sea el tuyo, nunca debes desafiar a un Dios. Satanick no parece entender esto, cuando tras una fea discusión con el Dios de la tierra del sol, Siralos, desata el más cruel de los castigos para el diablo.
1. Chapter 1

Saben, vivir siempre lo mismo resulta agotador. Lo cotidiano se vuelve monótono, lo monótono se convierte en repetitivo, y simplemente, termina siendo agotador. El diablo del pitch black no podía decir que era infeliz, tenía todo lo que quería: su familia, sus sirvientes, su mundo, su amado; lo tenía todo, ¿Verdad?

Pues claro que no.

En algún punto de su vida, Satanick acepto que era más fácil hacer la vista gorda a muchas cosas para evitarse problemas. Había preferido complacerse con meros caprichos y volver a estos su felicidad: sexo, risas, alcohol, diversión, lujos, poder; cosas tan grandiosas que todo el mundo desea, aunque no traen felicidad, solo mero placer. No tenía una verdadera familia, tenía sirvientes, más no estaba seguro si amigos, amaba su mundo, pero lo ataba a unas condiciones que lo hacían dudar de su amor, y en cuanto a su amado… bueno, esa era una de las cosas a las que prefería hacer la vista gorda, y crearse a sí mismo una idea en su cabeza: "Poseo su cuerpo, así que tarde o temprano también tendré su corazón, ¿No es así?" Prefería pensar que sí.

* * *

-¡Licorice!, ¿Dónde está tu mami?

Otro día, otro asalto. El diablo de ojos purpuras se encontraba alegremente en la entrada del mundo flama, siendo recibido no más ni menos que por su queridísimo hijo, el cual lo odiaba tanto como este lo amaba.

-Para ti, en ningún lado, ahora lárgate.

Sus palabras siempre resultaban tan cortantes que incluso dolían. La relación de Satanick con su hijo menor siempre ha sido mala. Al menos con Glasses podía decir que existió una época donde era la persona favorita de su hijo, mientras que con el menor… siempre ha resultado ser la más odiada. Pero Satanick estaba bien con eso, ya que a sus ojos, no había hecho nada malo como para merecer el odio de su hijo, solo tenía mal carácter, tarde o temprano, estaba "seguro" de que se llevarían mejor.

-Vamos Licorice, no seas así, estoy seguro de que tu madre muere por verme.

-Madre nunca quiere verte, te odia.-Al escuchar aquello, Satanick apretó los dientes herido, sin flaquear en ningún momento su sonrisa.-Además…-la actitud de su hijo se volvió un poco más dócil-madre no ha dormido bien estos días, tiene pesadillas.

La sonrisa de Satanick se esfumo. Suspiro exhausto al escuchar la noticia, definitivamente ya no quería ver a la cucaracha. Se había rendido en su plan de hacerlo olvidar a Siralos, por lo que simplemente gozaba de su cuerpo y su voz siempre que tuviera la oportunidad, aun cuando su corazón no le perteneciera. No podía mentir, en más de una ocasión soñaba con lavarle el cerebro, drogarlo, hechizarlo, o hacerle algún truco para borrar a ese hermoso Dios de su corazón; pero no podía. El problema no eran los recursos, ni las oportunidades, es solo que…

-Es algo normal, esa cucarachita nunca ha dormido bien.

Las pequeñas manitas del menor se volvieron puños de ira.

-¡Es por tu cul-

-Te equivocas.-lo interrumpió el mayor, tomándolo por sorpresa.-Incluso antes de que yo llegara a su vida, mi cucarachita nunca ha dormido bien. Sus ojeras no son cosas de pocos años, sino de toda una vida. Yo no soy el culpable de perturbar sus sueños, al menos no me puedes echar la culpa por ello.

El pequeño diablo se quedó sin palabras. Sentía como su cabeza comenzaba a doler, sin saber exactamente porque. En su mente, siempre había pensado que lo único que arruinaba la vida de su madre era su apestoso padre, pero entonces, ¿Eso significa que existe alguien o algo que hace infeliz a su madre además de él?, ¿Quién?, ¿Por qué? O más bien, ¿Qué podía hacer el para detenerlo? Licorice tenía otro enemigo, alguien que había atormentado a su madre antes que su padre y lo había marcado para siempre.

-¿Quién…-pregunto el pequeño en voz baja- es esa persona?, ¿Quién le hizo eso a madre?

Satanick se limitó a mirarlo por un minuto, buscando por primera vez las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse a su hijo, y darle la respuesta que se merecía.

-Una persona que ni tú ni yo podemos detener.

Respuesta incorrecta, o al menos para Licorice. El pequeño cerró con fuerza la puerta del castillo, dejándola a pocos centímetros del rostro indiferente del diablo. Enserio, le sorprendía lo sensible que podía resultar su familia.

Los ojos purpuras del diablo miraron el amplio cielo, buscando en una manera de matar el tiempo ya que sus planes se habían arruinado. Bueno, podía divertirse aun permaneciendo en ese mundo, solo debía ir, un poco más arriba.

* * *

-Sabes, tu actitud hoy no es muy divertida.

Quizás era porque no estaba muy divertido. Para ser sinceros, Satanick no sabía porque había decidido visitar a Siralos en ese momento. Realmente no tenía muchas ganas de verlo, solamente, lo hizo. El Dios de la tierra del sol lo recibió con una brillante sonrisa y una gran mesa con té y postres al verlo, ya que momentos antes los estaba degustando solo y ansiaba compañía.

Aunque bueno, no todo era malo. Satanick bebía el té con rapidez solo para deleitarse con la maravillosa figura del ángel superior y mano derecha del Dios, Iglis, la hermana de su amada cucarachita, quien servía nuevamente té cada que este terminaba su taza. Ciertamente, aunque prefería a su diablo, no podía negar que adoraba con locura la voluptuosa figura de la hermana de este. Sin dudas era un cuerpo esculpido por los dioses. Si algo podía alabarle a Siralos, además de su propia belleza, eran sus buenas manos a la hora de crear hermosuras de su mismo calibre.

-Entonces, ¿has venido a contarme los motivos de tus pesares, o vienes en busca de alguna distracción?-esto último lo dijo con cierta picardía en su voz, haciéndole una indicación a Iglis para que se retirara.

Satanick no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa traviesa. Ciertamente, llevaba un tiempo sin divertirse con su querido Siralos, pero hoy no era un buen día para retomar la práctica.

-A decir verdad, no vengo por nada en particular, solo tenía ganas de ver a mi querido Siralos.-dijo sorbiendo un poco de su té.

-¿Es así?-pregunto Siralos no muy convencido, aunque sabía que no obtendría respuesta-Como quieras. Entonces, preguntare igual, ¿Qué te trae tan decaído hasta mi tierra?, ¿Algún problema con tu esposa o tu mundo?

-En realidad es la cucarachita, no está del todo con ánimos para jugar hoy, así que pensé dejarlo pasar y conversar un poco contigo.

La preciosa taza en manos del Dios comenzó a crisparse.

-Oh, ya veo, ¿Entonces soy una segunda opción eh?

Satanick chasqueo la lengua con molestia. Vaya que ser dramático venía en los genes.

-Yo no dije eso mi querido Siralos, simplemente recordé que llevaba un tiempo sin compartir contigo ya que estaba en las zonas bajas de tu mundo, y decidí aprovechar la oportunidad para verte, eso es todo.

Siralos era muchas cosas, pero no era tonto. Sabía perfectamente que esas no fueron sus intenciones, pero no perdería su tiempo en discusiones en ese momento, el pastel era muy dulce como para amargarlo con una discusión.

-Como digas Satanick.

Por unos minutos, el ambiente entres ellos era algo tenso. Satanick estaba consciente de que su actitud molestaba a Siralos, pero en cierto modo, se sentía molesto con el Dios por algo que no era su culpa. Si, él era el motivo de la tristeza de su cucarachita, pero fue algo que ocurrió hace años y ya era su decisión superarlo, ¿Por qué tenía que hacer las cosas tan difíciles?

-¿Qué clase de pesadillas tiene Ivlis?

La pregunta tomo al diablo por sorpresa. En primer lugar, nunca menciono nada de pesadillas o algo por el estilo. Siralos sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba ocurriendo, era su creador, tenía una conexión con él o algo por el estilo, no necesitaba oírlo de los labios de Satanick, pero quería escucharlo.

-Que pregunta más tonta mi querido Siralos, creo que sabes bastante bien de que tratan-dijo dirigiéndole una mirada peligrosa, sin borrar su traviesa sonrisa.

-Oh, ¿Tú crees?-unas risillas se escaparon de su boca-Vaya, realmente es una criatura patética. Todos los de tu clase han sido lastimados por nosotros, sin embargo, ese insecto no es capaz de seguir adelante y dejar de ser una carga. Su simple existencia… me revuelve el estomagó, el pensar que yo cree una criatura tan repugnante como él, que yo cometí un error…-la taza en la mano del Dios comenzó a agrietarse, rompiéndose poco a poco, derramando su contenido en el delicado mantel.-es inaceptable.

Satanick observaba la actitud de su acompañante en silencio.  
Dioses, así eran todos. La mesa en la que se encontraban ambos era ridículamente grande, repleta de delicias creadas con el mayor cuidado y amor con que el chef pudo hacerlas. Incluso la misma mesa era una delicia, con sus hermosas flores que lo adoraban su centro, y el precioso mantel blanco tejido con la más suave telas para la inmensa mesa echa con la mejor madera. Todo eso, digno de un Dios.

Lo único que arruinaba toda esa perfección, era una pequeña, diminuta, e inofensiva mancha de té en el mantel. Una pequeña mancha que había sido derramada por su mismo dueño, quien ahora no dejaba de verla con ira mientras sabrá Dios que locas ideas le cruzaban por la cabeza. Aquel deseo de perfección, era lo mismo que lo destruía por dentro. No aceptaba una falla, no aceptaba una mancha, todo debía ser perfecto para su vista.

Siralos quería limpiar aquella mancha.

-Satanick, realmente eres especial para mi.-comenzó a hablar el Dios, sin dejar de mirar la mancha en el mantel.-Incluso siendo un diablo, tus gustos y actitudes son dignas de un Dios. No dejas de ser una criatura nefasta como todos aquellos que portan esos horribles cuernos en sus cabezas, pero a fin de cuentas, eres de los mejores que he conocido, incluso siendo digno de ser mi compañía. Satanick, eres un gran amigo.

Una pequeña gota de sudor se resbalaba por el cuello del diablo. Siralos no lo notaba, pero el corazón de su acompañante había empezado a palpitar más deprisa: estaba nervioso. Pocas veces había tratado con un Siralos como ese, su actitud le era complemente desconocida para Satanick. No era la primera vez que Ivlis saltaba en una conversación entre ellos, entonces, ¿Por qué esta vez reacciono asó?, ¿Qué era diferente?. De todos modos, el diablo de ojos purpuras decidió hacer lo mejor que sabía para salir de esta: sonreír, y seducir.

-Siralos, querido, tus palabras han hecho que me emocione más de lo que crees. ¿No pensaras dejarme así luego de tan conmovedor discurso verdad?-sorbiendo su última taza de té, Satanick remojo sus labios- ¿Por qué no terminamos esta conversación en tu recamara? Estoy seguro de que podemos degustar algo más dulce que todo lo que está en esta mesa.

El Dios de la tierra del sol volvió a reírse, pero al igual que su actitud, no era la risa que Satanick estaba acostumbrado a escuchar tras decir palabras como esas. Y la mirada que le dirigió el Dios al dejar de ver la mancha, no fue mejor.

-Sabes Satanick, deberías dejar ese mal hábito de una maldita vez.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ignorar.

Un amargo trago de saliva cruzo por la garganta del diablo.

-Tienes esa mala costumbre de querer evitar los problemas con tus jueguitos de palabras y esa tonta sonrisa falsa, ¿No es bueno mentirle a un Dios sabes? Aunque bueno, no me estas mintiendo, solo me evades, **lo cual es peor**.

Satanick comenzó a beberse la que sería su última taza de té de prisa. Tenía que salir de ahí.

-Incluso cuando cubras la mancha, seguirá ahí, a menos que la limpies.-los ojos del diablo se abrieron como platos, acelerando aún más los latidos de su corazón.-Eh copiado tu mal hábito por mucho tiempo, haciendo la vista gorda a ese insecto que no eh deseado erradicar. Pero creo que ya es tiempo, ¿No es así?

De repente, la silla del diablo fue lanzada a un lado. Satanick miraba a los ojos al Dios de aquellas tierras, con ojos profundos llenos de intimidación, y por primera vez en todo aquel rato, no estaba sonriendo.

-Sabes, exterminaste a esa pequeña mierda hace ya muchos años.-acercándose al asiento del Dios, Satanick se dejó salir todos sus sentimientos.-Desde el momento en que abandono estas tierras, no ha sido más que un muerto caminante, un cascaron vacío, una pequeña mierda que no siente el más mínimo aprecio por sí mismo, ni por nadie, **que no seas tú**. Es… tan frustrante, ¡tan molesto!, caminando hacia ti incluso cuando nunca llegara, como una cucaracha que se arrastra por la cocina buscando alimento, cuando sabe perfectamente que será aplastada como el insecto que es. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor?-frente a frente con el Dios, el diablo dejo salir lo que sería su pase al infierno-Que incluso cuando la pisas, esas malditas se levantan y vuelven a caminar en busca de alimento, aun cuando se trate de una simple basura.

¡Splash!. El diablo se hallaba completamente empapado. Satanick se encontraba a pocos pasos del enfurecido Dios, quien le había vertido su té caliente junto a su fina taza. El bello rostro del Dios del sol se encontraba rojo de ira, maldiciendo con todas sus fuerzas al insolente diablo que tenía al frente solo con su mirada. Era suficiente.

-Déjame acerté una pregunta…-el suave tono con el que hablaba el Dios usualmente, había desaparecido, dejando una voz rasposa en su lugar.-Si te dan elegir entre una cucaracha, y un Dios, ¿Cuál elegirías Satanick?

Vaya, ni siquiera Siralos se esperaba era pregunta. Satanick intentaba ver los ojos del Dios, pero este se encontraba con la cabeza abajo en ese momento, evitando a cualquier costo ver los encantadores ojos purpura de su invitado. El corazón del diablo se sintió afligido ante tales palabras.

-Elegir… je, que gracioso. Es como si me preguntaras que prefiero: ¿La comida o el agua? Ambas son necesidades básicas, ambas son indispensables para mi vida, _ambas las necesito_ , ¿Entiendes?

El corazón de Siralos retumbaba contra su pecho, sin saber el exactamente porque, ¿Impotencia?, ¿Tristeza?, ¿Felicidad?, ¿Qué era?, ¿Cómo se sentía?

-Pero uno es más indispensable que el otro. Y sabes cuál es, ¿No Siralos?

Los pulmones del Dios de aquel hermoso mundo, ya no tenían aire. Su corazón se sentía extraño, lento, ¿Había dejado de latir por un minuto?, ¿Había sentido dolor por las palabras de otro por un momento?, ¿Siralos… había muerto por un momento?

Si, lo había hecho, en realidad, no era la primera vez que sucedía. Mientras recuperaba la compostura, Siralos recordó cuando fue la primera vez que sintió algo así. Si, fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando en vez de tener dos manos derechas, termino teniendo una. Cuando por primera vez, la que creía que era su creación perfecta, demostró ser todo lo contrario: un error. Lo que Siralos sintió ese día, fue un error; lo que Siralos está sintiendo ahora, también lo es. Y ya estaba bueno de errores, ya no aceptaría, ni uno más.

Siralos por fin abandono su asiento, y elevándose un poco, se colocó frente a frente a la altura del diablo, para poder despedirlo.

-Tienes razón. Incluso cuando cocinen para ti la mejor de las comidas, con los más finos ingredientes, y te la sirvan con el más cuidadoso de los tratos, la insípida y aburrida agua siempre es más importante. Puedes durar meses sin comer, pero no sobrevivirías muchos días sin agua, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-Siralos, las cosas no tiene por qué ser-

\- Ya has dicho suficiente.-lo interrumpió-Vete.

No dijo nada más. Con una vana despedida con su mano, el diablo de ojos purpuras abandono el lugar por un portal. Siralos se quedó un minuto en silencio, observando el desastre que había causado. Respiro varias veces para calmarse, y poner en orden sus sentimientos ante lo ocurrido.

-Bajar la cabeza ante un diablo, y _abrirme_ ante el… -susurró para sí mismo-que bajo eh caído.-sus dientes se apretaron con furia.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lio, a tal punto que no escucho los pasos de su mano derecha entrando en la habitación.

-Señor Siralos, ¿Qué desea para cen-

Todo. Los postres, las flores, el mantel, todo se vino abajo gracias a los poderes del Dios. El estruendo de la mesa viniéndose abajo se escuchó por todo el palacio, quizá incluso fuera de este. El corazón de la chica recién llegaba latía con fuerza al presenciar la escena, más aun, al ver el rostro enfurecido de su amo.

-¡Señor Siralos!-Iglis se acercó a este y lo tomo de los hombros.- ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Qué hizo ese diablo?

Siralos respiraba con fuerza tratando de calmarse. Observo el bello rostro de su hija para relajarse un poco, su bella Iglis, su orgullo, su perfecta creación.  
Desde hace mucho tiempo, no había hecho nada por ella. Ya era hora de hacerle un regalo.

-Iglis, ¿Extrañas a tu hermano?

Iglis se sintió morir y vivir de nuevo al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿Su Dios, su padre, estaba hablando de Ivlis? Desde aquel trágico día, se convirtió en un tabú para la tierra del sol siquiera nombrarlo, Iglis tuvo que vivir todos esos años ignorando que alguna vez tuvo un hermano, "¿Porque…."

-¿Por qué pregunta eso ahora… Señor Siralos?

Siralos embozo una dulce sonrisa, y envolvió a Iglis en sus brazos, acomodando su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Quieres que traiga tu hermano a casa?

* * *

La mañana siguiente en el pitch black había sido… extraña. Satanick no había dormido bien la noche anterior, todo por culpa de los nervios que lo carcomían después de su incomoda tarde con el Dios del sol. Su comportamiento la tarde anterior le parecía un sueño, ¿O una pesadilla? Ni el mismo sabía cómo tomarlo. En aquel momento, Satanick sintió miedo por Siralos, sintió odio hacía el, y al mismo tiempo… sintió un gran cariño y dolor al escuchar sus palabras. Elegirlo a él o a Ivlis, es algo que jamas había pensado. ¿El Dios de la tierra del sol se había enamorado de él? No, imposible. De alguna manera, Satanick sabía que ese sentimiento no era amor. Su relación con Siralos era extraña, involucraba sexo, amistad, quizá algo de cariño, ¿Pero amor? Con Siralos jamas existiría algo así. Su orgullo al ser despreciado por un diablo, que prefería a su más grande error que a su perfecta existencia, eran esos sentimientos los que habían hablado por él aquel día. O así quería pensar.

Sin embargo, fuera de su problema de amantes/amigos/enemigos, el que corría peligro era el tercero involucrado: Ivlis. Satanick no quiso esperar a una hora prudente y se vistió a tempranas horas de la mañana para ir al mundo flama. Necesitaba ver a Ivlis, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, ¡necesitaba verlo, primero que cualquier otro!

-Señor Diablo,-la mano derecha del diablo, Envi, irrumpió en su cuarto al escuchar a su amo despierto- creo que tiene una emergencia que cumplir, será mejor que deje al diablo de fuego por esta vez.

Satanick miró a Envi rápido con ganas de mandarlo al carajo y decirle que lo que sea que fuese, podía esperar. Sin embargo, el sello de la tierra del sol en la carta en sus manos fue suficiente para cambiar sus planes. Le arrebato la carta y la abrió con más lentitud de la que deseaba. Leyó la única oración en la blanca hoja: "Lamento lo de ayer, ¿Lo arreglamos con un té?"

No iban a arreglar nada, de eso estaba seguro, ¿Pero que otra opción tenía?

-Sino vuelvo en la noche, ven con Yagi y Roc a buscarme.

-Entendido.-respondió del sirviente algo extrañado por la orden.

Por primera vez en su vida, Satanick abrió un portal con miedo de cruzar al otro lado, aunque no sabía exactamente porque.


	2. Chapter 2

Definitivamente, Satanick se sentía extraño esa mañana. Debía de estar enfermo, o se estaba volviendo loco. Fuera lo que fuera, a sus ojos, la tierra del sol se encontraba más brillante que nunca. Los habitantes de su mundo, tan bellos como su Dios y su diablo, tenían sonrisas tan brillantes que incluso cegaban al diablo. ¿Por qué estaban tan felices? Siralos era muchas cosas, pero no era un mal Dios, ¿Qué había hecho para hacer a su gente tan feliz? Le asustaba saberlo.

Dejando aquel brillante mundo atrás, Satanick se adentró al hermoso palacio donde lo esperaba el Dios de ese mundo. Lo extraño, es que al llegar al palacio, la preciosa mano derecha del Dios, Iglis, lo estaba esperando.

-Por favor acompáñeme.

Satanick solo asintió y la siguió. El ambiente en el castillo también se sentía diferente. Las risas y voces en el castillo eran mayor que cualquier otro día, era tan raro el ambiente que Satanick incluso olvido que estaba solo con una belleza como Iglis cuando su Dios nunca se lo permitía. Algo andaba mal, y quería saber que era.

-Por favor pase.

Iglis llevo a Satanick a un espacioso salón y se retiró enseguida. El salón se encontraba casi vacío, decorado en zonas específicas con garrones con flores y alguna que otra estatua, sin ningún tipo de mueble u otra decoración, parecía ser una sala de fiestas. Siralos miraba desde la ventana del salón la grandeza de su mundo. Se veía hipnotizado por este, como si fuera la primera vez que lo contemplaba. Y Satanick podía afirmar, que era la primera vez.

-¿No te parece hermosos?-empezó a hablar Siralos sin dirigirle la mirada-Un mundo sin imperfecciones, donde todos son obedientes y no sienten ningún miedo o preocupación; un mundo sin manchas.

-Demasiado brillante, justo como te gusta-dijo burlón el diablo-Entonces, ¿Me llamaste para tomar el té, o quieres resolver esto a la antigua?

Aquello último hizo reír al Dios. Buena señal, o así lo tomó Satanick.

Finalmente Siralos se dio la vuelta, acercándose a paso lento a su invitado, quedando a un par de metros de él.

-En realidad te llame porque quería presentarte a alguien. Nadie fuera de este mundo lo conoce, así que como mi gran amigo, creí que sería justo que lo conocieras primero que nadie.-Siralos guardo silencio un segundo, esperando algún comentario del confundido diablo. Nada, prosiguió-¡Puedes pasar!

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron de par en par, dejando entrar al invitado de honor de aquel encuentro. Satanick se encontraba dándole la espalda al recién llegado, confundido porque aun cuando era alguien nuevo, Satanick conocía su olor. Creía que sus sentidos le estaban jugando una broma pesada, porque aun cuando su aroma le recordaba a él, los pasos que se aproximaban eran fuertes, seguros, imponentes; no los lentos y tímidos pasos de esa persona. Los pies del diablo temblaban, negándose a moverse y dar media vuelta para enfrentar la realidad o la mentira que se aproximaba.

-Un gusto en conocerlo, soy la mano derecha del Dios de la tierra del sol, Siralos.

Sus pies se movieron solos al oír esa voz. Ante él, a menos de un metro, se encontraba la hermosa figura que había tocado innumerables veces, portando un elegante uniforme, y haciendo una reverencia en señal de saludo. Él le estaba haciendo una reverencia, como un sirviente que saluda al invitado de su señor, como alguien que acaba de conocer.

Deja de hacer una reverencia, y emboza una suave sonrisa en su rostro por educación, aunque parecía natural, su sonrisa se sentía natural.

-Mi nombre es Ivlis.

Las palabras no salieron de la garganta del diablo. Cientos de maldiciones pasaron en su cabeza, mil maneras de matar al Dios cruzaron por su cerebro, y un millón de formas de quitarse la vida le parecen la opción más razonable. ¿Por qué? Porque tiene cero ideas de cómo solucionar esto.

-A esto te referías…-las palabras salían de su boca entrecortadas, señal de las lágrimas que se avecinaban-… ¿Con arreglar las cosas?

-¡Oh!, que maleducado de mi parte Nick, olvide el té. Ivlis, lleva a nuestro invitado a la sala del té por favor, yo iré por Iglis para que nos haga compañía.

-Como usted ordene.-respondió con una voz animada, irreconocible, si la comparabas con su suave y apagada voz.

Rápidamente, el Dios abandono el salón, dejando solos al par de diablos para que se "conocieran". Satanick sentía un nudo en su garganta que le impedía hablar, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos parecían arder con solo tenerlos abiertos. La persona frente a él… ¿Realmente era Ivlis? Podía ser una copia, una ilusión, ¡no tenía que ser el verdadero Ivlis!

-Por favor sígame, Sr. Diablo.

El más bajo comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás. Satanick lo imito y a duras penas echó a andar. Satanick no conocía a la perfección aquel castillo, normalmente su ruta era de la entrada a la sala del té, o a la habitación de Siralos, pocas veces había explorado el castillo como para conocerlo muy bien que digamos. Sin embargo, Satanick ya había cruzado este pasillo hace unos minutos, y sabía perfectamente cuanto faltaba para llegar a la sala del té. **Muy poco.**

Muy poco para conocer las respuestas a sus cientos de preguntas, muy poco para confirmar si ese realmente era su Ivlis, muy poco para poder solucionar aquello, muy poco, pero aun así…

-Ivlis, ¿Cómo te llevas con tu hermana?

-¿Yo?-la pregunta tomo por sorpresa al chico-Bueno, amo a mi hermana: hablamos mucho, entrenamos juntos, pasamos nuestro tiempo libre juntos, incluso a veces cocinamos, aunque suelo estropearlo y ella prefiero hacerlo sola. Pero aun así, creo que no soportaríamos estar separados mucho tiempo, ambos… somos el apoyo del otro, o eso creo.-Ivlis no pudo evitar decir eso último con una suave sonrisa.

¿Qué era eso? Por primera vez, Satanick había sentido amor en las palabras de Ivlis. Aun cuando sus conversaciones no eran relativamente largas, Satanick nunca sintió algún tipo de emoción en las palabras de Ivlis, ninguna que no fuera miedo, odio, indiferencia… nunca sintió verdadero amor o felicidad en ellas.

-¿Qué tal usted Sr. Diablo?, ¿Tiene algún hermano o hermana?

Un desagradable recuerdo cruzó la mente de Satanick. Increíble, se sentía tan mal en esos momentos, que incluso esos recuerdos comenzaban a afectarle.

-Tengo un hermano mayor… pero nuestra relación no es como la suya.-respondió desviando la mirada.

Ivlis no quiso indagar más por la respuesta de su acompañante, pero faltaba un poco de camino, así que no quiso dejar la conversación ahí.

-¿Y qué tal sus hijos?, ¿Tiene algún hijo Sr. Diablo?

Una dolorosa punzada perforo el corazón de Satanick. Sus labios empezaban a temblar sin control, por lo que tuvo que morderlos y haceros sangrar un poco para responder. Ivlis no se dio cuenta.

-T-tengo dos… el más pequeño… no tiene muchos años de haber nacido…

-¡Oh!, eso es genial, ¿Quiere mucho a sus hijos Sr. Diablo?

Satanick comenzó a caminar más despacio, sintiendo su cuerpo débil con cada paso que daba. Quería irse, volver a su habitación, lanzarse a su cama, y pensar que todo aquello era una horrible, y triste pesadilla. Pero… ¿Qué le garantizaba que volvería a ver a este Ivlis otra vez?, ¿Qué volvería… a poder hablar con el de esta manera?

-Si… los amo. A mis hijos, y a sus madres, los amo demasiado.-Satanick apretó sus manos, notando como temblaban al igual que sus labios hace rato-El más pequeño, se parece mucho a su madre. Tiene un pésimo carácter, puede ser algo hiriente a veces, pero cuando ves sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos dorados como los de su madre, sabes que en realidad es un buen chico. Lo amo, al igual que su madre, ellos… son mi familia.

Ivlis le dedico una suave sonrisa a Satanick, que incluso con todas las que le había obsequiado hasta el momento, consideraba la más hermosa de todas.

-Entonces está bien. Mientras pueda estar al lado de la persona que ama, entonces está bien. A eso se le llama felicidad, después de todo.

-Tu eres, ¿Feliz?-ni siquiera él sabía de donde salió aquella pregunta, aunque lo hizo pensar… ¿Alguna vez había pensado en la felicidad de Ivlis?

-Si.-respondió al instante-Soy feliz. Mientras tenga a mi hermana, a mi mundo, y pueda estar al lado del Sr. Siralos… seré feliz.

Lo sabía. Aun cuando era la primera vez que Ivlis expreso sus sentimientos hacía el, todo aquello Satanick ya lo sabía. Era gracioso, el cómo todo este tiempo estuvo haciendo la vista gorda a lo evidente: jamas haría feliz a Ivlis. En tan solo una caminata por un largo pasillo, Satanick había conocido al verdadero Ivlis: al amable, hablador, y bondadoso Ivlis.  
El Ivlis que estuvo todo ese tiempo a su lado, el que **forzó** a permanecer a su lado, no era más que un alma en pena sin rumbo alguno. El mismo lo dijo antes: Ivlis había muerto al momento de salir de la tierra del sol. Lo sabía, y aun así…

-Sr. Diablo…-el diablo menor detuvo su caminar, deteniendo a su acompañante tomándolo por el hombro.- ¿Está usted llorando?

… _no quería aceptar la realidad._

No necesitaba un espejo para saber cómo se veía: patético, derrotado, vencido. Todas esas preguntas en su cabeza eran inútiles, porque solo había una respuesta: Siralos había ganado, no, _siempre ha sido el ganador._ Todo lo que Satanick había vivido hasta ahora, no era más que un premio de consolación. Nunca ha peleado por Ivlis, porque nunca ha tenido una oportunidad de que sea suyo. Siempre le ha pertenecido a Siralos.

-Lo siento.-aquella dura, pero a la vez suave mano escamosa, acariciaba su rostro con un pañuelo para limpiar sus lágrimas-Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer.

En momentos como estos, el corazón de Satanick se habría disparado, su rostro se hubiera cubierto de un rojo igual o más fuerte que el de su amado, y le hubiera saltado encima diciéndole cuanto lo amaba. Entonces, ¿Por qué las lágrimas no se detenían?

"Es cierto, no me ama, pero nunca lo ha hecho, ni nunca lo hará, ¿Por qué las cosas deben ser diferentes ahora? Puedo raptar a Ivlis, volver las a cosas como eran antes, solo necesito su cuerpo, ¿Verdad?, ¡¿Verdad?!. ¡¿VERDAD?!".Los pensamientos de Satanick estaban fuera de control, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se movían despacio para tomar a Ivlis por los brazos, y arrastrarlo de nuevo a su infierno.

-Mmm…Sr. Diablo, sé que usted no debe estar de humor pero, ¿Me contaría de su mundo?

Sus manos se detuvieron en seco al escuchar aquello, e hizo una mueca extraña como respuesta, por lo que Ivlis siguió hablando.

-Me da un poco de curiosidad, así que pensé que… usted podría contarme sobre él. Sé que hay más mundos haya afuera, pero nunca podré verlos, así que-

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?-pregunto interrumpiendo al diablo con su voz entre cortada-Te lo enseñare, todo, no solo mi mundo, te mostrare todos los mundos que quieras.-Ivlis alejo su mano con el pañuelo, extrañado por las palabras del diablo-Así que… así que…

"… _abre los ojos"._

Aquello último no salió de sus labios, solo se quedó en su mente.  
En todo este tiempo, mientras ambos charlaban como recién conocidos, Satanick no fue capaz de ver el rostro de Ivlis hasta ahora. No soportaba ver sus ojos cerrados como los de su hermana. Ya no había diferencia entre ellos dos, más que su mera apariencia.

Incluso con lo tonto que eran los ideales de Ivlis, Satanick admiraba, aunque fuera un poco, que eran suyos. No eran los de Siralos, no eran los de Iglis, no era los de nadie en la tierra de sol, al igual que sus ojos, eran suyos. Pero ya no estaban, o más bien, estaban ciegos. Satanick jamas volviera a ver aquellos ojos, ni a Ivlis.

-¿Eh?

El pequeño diablo de la tierra del sol se asustó por un momento, al ser rodeado por los brazos del invitado de su amo. Tembló bajo su cuerpo por los nervios al no saber qué hacer ante aquella situación. Era el invitado de su Dios, así que no debía ser maleducado con él, pero su señor los estaba esperando, ¿Por qué lo había abrazado así de repente?

Entonces, Ivlis entendió. Al sentir la humedad en su hombro derecho, envolvió al diablo del pitch black en sus brazos, correspondiéndole el abrazo. No sabía cuál era el motivo, pero sabía que aquella persona ante él, estaba dolido. Quizá había perdido a alguien importante, o quizá estaba pasando por un momento difícil. De todas formas, si aquel simple gesto lo ayudaba a aliviarse un poco, Ivlis le prestaría su hombro el tiempo que fuera necesario. Aun cuando su señor se moleste con él, no le importaba.

-Tu…-la voz de Satanick no era más que un simple susurró-eres demasiado amable.

Satanick hizo un último gesto como despedida. Por "primera", y última vez, beso los labios de Ivlis con ternura para decir adiós. En ningún momento había planeado beber té con Siralos, así que tras separarse del confundido diablo de fuego, Satanick abrió un portal y abandono el lugar.

* * *

-Oh, así que nuestro invitado se fue.

-Lo lamento mucho Sr. Siralos, no sé porque…-el joven no sabía que decirle a su Dios, aunque no era necesario.

-No te preocupes, él está pasando por un momento muy difícil, supuse que no estaría de ánimos para conversar.

Ivlis no pudo evitar posar una mano en sus labios, sintiendo aquel contacto extrañamente familiar.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?-pregunto sin rechistar.

-Su hijo menor acaba de morir. No se sabe que ocurrió, el cadáver del pequeño solo apareció en su recamara. Seguro que cuando vuelva, será como verlo por primera vez.

Sin saber porque, el pecho de Ivlis comenzó a dolerle a más no poder. Sentía su cuerpo tambalearse, como si perdiera el equilibrio. Ciertamente se sentía mal por aquel diablo, ¿Pero porque el… se sentía tan afectado?

-No tienes que sentirte así por él, aunque entiendo tu empatía. Si yo perdiera a uno de mis hijos, no sabría cómo seguir adelante.

-Sr. Siralos… yo…

-Ivlis, te amo. Después de todo, eres mi adorado hijo. ¿Lo sabes verdad?

Embozando una suave sonrisa, el diablo de la tierra del sol asintió a gusto, mientras su amado Dios le devolvía la sonrisa, viendo desde su ventana, como a lo lejos las rosas en su jardín empezaban a marchitarse.


End file.
